kingdom hearts:a mix of keys
by Nujum Key at your service
Summary: Rated T just in case, and for miner cursing. Jake is a kid who's always been one step ahead of most kids his age. But lately things have been getting ahead of him and now something odd drags Jake into multiple worlds starting with one key.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: "Nujumkh owns only a few characters in the story.

Character fan fiction gaiaonline  
Aimee ? Tasusa  
Charlex ? Kingdom-Hearts-Otaku  
Rolan+4 organization XIII characters: THE TRUE RAGRIZ  
taunting twins Blue Rose ?  
Erika ? ? (My neighborhood gave this.)  
if he missed you please let him know!"

"Happy Birthday Kairi!"Sora yelled from a distance.

"If this is a surprise party, were short on people!"Kiari yelled back.

It was an empty Friday at destiny island, which had lately become a sort of tourist attraction. But Sora, Kairi, & Riku had forced tourists out of their home, though visits were allowed. The government had even payed them munny to show tourists around(A.K.A. tour).

But today was a day off for Kairi's 16th birthday. Mainly because no one should see the gummi ship Sora was standing next to. "Heyner set things up at his place!"Sora explained as they got in, "they're all waiting there!"

So they set off for a birthday few are likely to forget…

O.O

- "Jake wait!" Nujum Syed (14) yelled, as his 13-year-old brother sped off ahead of the group again. "Should we catch up?" asked Cain Memon, also 13."Naw," said Cole Memon, 9 years," he'll slow down later & we'll pass him."

"Y'all are so mean" said Ruby Syed (11 but birthday was November), & Summer Memon (12) added," We could pass him now by pedaling harder!"

O.O

- Jake would regret this burst of speed for it was this day his entire life was turned upside-down. Not that it was ever right-side up. He had skipped a grade & left all his friends behind a grade. It was harder to play basketball with his brothers grade & even harder to make friends. His brother had offered but Jake had told him had rather befriend his dirty socks. And he couldn't clean for his life. But anyway, Jake had pedaled harder & harder, hoping they wouldn't simply pedal harder & pass him like last time. Suddenly he flipped, bike & all, landing perfectly on his back.

"Who did it?" Jake exclaimed, thinking someone had thrown a rock at his bike or something. Looking around however, there was no one. Everything was gone. He was standing on a huge platform, everywhere darkness. Suddenly, black creature's of some sort popped out. One by one, dark catlike creatures popped up around him till there were 6.

- Jake was speechless, staring around his captors. Finally he spoke up," Who are & where are we?" He hated the weakness in his voice but obviously he was scared, like anyone should be. Suddenly one of the creatures jumped & Jake raised his hand instinctively. He waited for the impact, but it never came. Looking up, he realized two things. One, he had knocked that strange cat back.

And two, he had some sort of giant key in his hands. Suddenly the rest was simple. Blindly, Jake charged at his new opponent, flushed with power of hope. "You are NOT taking me without a fight." & they didn't. In a matter of seconds he used what he knew from games with the light sabers at home to destroy the first one. Surprise overcame him when the creature disappeared on the fourth blow, but then hope took over again. Soon the beasts were bits & Jake stood alone on the platform.

GWAAAAHHHH.

Second that. Jake turned around & stared at the massive beast in font of him. & he charged. He raised his blade & stabbed its legs, stabbed & stabbed till it fell. One blow to its head & it poofed like the rest.

_Now then, where the heck am i?_

"Hey look he coming to!" Relief flooded Nujum as his brother opened his eyes. Jake looked around," what happened?""How should we know?" said Cole who was with everyone who had gone biking around the Syed's couch looking at Jake," We found you fainted halfway through the neighborhood. Nujum & Cain carried you back while me & the girls took the bikes."

So one mystery down, now another, was that real? _The flip was but I must have passed out, _Jake concluded, what_ a strange dream._

But at that moment it was only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Nujumkh owns only a few characters in the story.

Character fan fiction gaiaonline  
Aimee ? Tasusa  
Charlex ? Kingdom-Hearts-Otaku  
Rolan+4 organization XIII characters: THE TRUE RAGRIZ  
taunting twins Blue Rose ?  
Erika ? ? (My neighborhood gave this.)  
if he missed you please let him know!"

In twilight town Hayner, Pence & Ollette had gotten Riku to help decorate the usual spot for a small party. Kairi was expected to come soon & nearly everything was ready…Except Hayner forgot to buy a cake!

Ollette had immediately volunteered, but Hayner was tired of decorating "a little extra" & tagged along. Lucky for her.

**o.o**

"Just pick one, they could already be there!" Hayner was rather bored really.

"But it's got to be special; we don't want her to be disappointed."

"everything heres good just pick something"

"Oh all right fine" picks the most expensive thing since Hayner's buying.

Meanwhile

A dark figure in a cloak is walking around town, wondering something. Looking at itself it wonders, _who am I._

_What am I. Why do I exist?_ He looks up, hoping for an answer. Instead he found two children, staring with wide eyes. "Excuse me," it stopped. The children were running," wait, I didn't mean.." they were faster than expected. After a few twists & turns he simply stopped trying. He let them run wondering again, _why?_

**o.o**

"Did we lose him?"Hayner looked around the corner. The organization member was still there, but he had stopped following them. "Hey he's leaving!"

Ollette dared look, & found Hayner was right. Whoever it was, it was going the other way. "Okay now we _have_to tell the others. Come on!" & with that she took off.

"Aww, man. More running!" He followed.

**o.o**

"Here, me & Ruby made it at my house," said Erika(13) as she gave her neighbor the cake they had baked.

"I told you I'm fine!"Jake was exhausted with everyone over reacting about a small flip. Or rather every _girl_ over reacting. The boys had at least gave him some peace.

He looked outside, still thinking about his dream. It had felt so real. Felt so alive. He looked out & wondered where it had come from. He never dreamed before, though Nujum says it's impossible to not dream, he just didn't remember he did. Well he sure remembered _this_one. What was happening to him. _Why?_

**o.o**

"happy birthday!" screamed Riku & Pence.

"where are" Kairi's question was answered by the very duo, "oh wow. That's a really good cake"

"That's not important now we have a," Hayner began.

"aww man, this is strawberry, I hate strawberry."Pence whined.

"err, Pence do you," Hayner tried.

"Ya Pence I like strawberry." Kairi interjected.

"No Kairi, you see," Ollette attempted.

"Actually I think its vanilla."Sora interrupted.

"um, guys?" Ollette stared at everyone.

"Oh good. No offence Kairi but I don't like strawberry either." Said Riku

"Hey, I like strawberry," Kairi responded.

"Hey you guys me & Ollette," Hayner tried.

Riku," Ya & you are alone."

Ollette," but we,"

Sora," sorry Kairi your kind of alone on this."

Hayner," err, hello."

Kairi," oh well, I still say its strawberry."

Ollette," Hayner how do we,"

Pence," Well we still have Chinese."

Hayner," I know, **SHUT UP!**"

Sora(annoying Hayner)," blah, blah, blah."

Ollette,"**WE SAW THE ORGANIZATION!**"

That did it. 10 eyes including Hayner's stared at her. She started to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Nujumkh owns only a few characters in the story.

Character fan fiction gaiaonline  
Aimee ? Tasusa  
Charlex ? Kingdom-Hearts-Otaku  
Rolan+4 organization XIII characters: THE TRUE RAGRIZ  
taunting twins Blue Rose ?  
Erika ? ? (My neighborhood gave this.)  
if he missed you please let him know!"

Jake had decided it wasn't real. It might have been cool & all but I couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Shaded cats appearing & disappearing into nothingness on a single platform & being obliterated by a giant key, which was like those fiction novels Nujum read. Cool, but utterly fiction.

So of course the second he thought that he noticed a cat in the backyard. Recently moving into a new neighborhood this was a common sight. Jake still couldn't resist the urge to look closer. He shouldn't have. The dark creature saw him & jumped at his window.

_I hate being wrong _Jake thought as he ran outside. Then he noticed that big key hadn't come to him. Muttering a curse, he stared as two more appeared. How had it come before? Before he could think, one jumped him. Holding his hands up instinctively, he waited for the blow. It never came. Staring up he noticed the key was back. _Oh yaaaaa that's how._

Now that his blade…key thingy was back he could show these things what's reality & what's fiction. This time it only took three strikes per cat to take them down. Each vanishing with a few blows. Jake smiled to himself, forgetting what happened last time he beat all of them.

Gwwwaaaaaahhhh

"Whoa." This time that thing was at his front door. He raced through the house & yelled "REMATCH!" He wasn't so confident. Last time he had been giddy with the excitement of actually beating those things. Now, he was in control of his own mind, & that beast seemed much larger then last time. Before he could start anything, a more human looking thing appeared. It was also shaded, but it had a sort of white head & stood of its legs. The other pair were actually hands & Jake noticed some strange symbol on their chests.

It was clear that these things were much stronger than their cat version. Quickly Jake was losing stamina, & he knew he couldn't last this long. _Maybe if I beat the big one, the rest will back off._

Easier thought then done. The human shades were in the way & he managed to take a few of them before striking the large ones leg. It was apparently no brighter than before as it smashed his fist into the ground in a clear miss & left Jake an opening. However this time when he took the beasts legs the humans shades started ganging up on him. One found an open spot on his back. To Jake it jumped in slow motion & his eyes could only follow as it closed in on his back.

"Get off you damned freaks!" Nujum's voice was loud & clear as the bat he threw collided with the shade. Now the Syed's had 2 bats: plastic &wooden. Their mother had forbidden any playing with the wooden bat in case they got hurt. If you were in Nujum's place you probably would've thrown the plastic & took the wooden to help. But you see, Nujum had been near something else they're mother had forbidden playing with. He threw the wooden bat & immediately picked up a golf club, which found itself in the nearest shade's head.

The Syed's had thought one & the same; take out the big one & the rest will leave you alone. But as Nujum cleared the way & Jakes blade hit; the human shades jumped them both rendering them helpless.

"We need a new plan." Jake yelled after a few tries, "this thing just keeps getting back up!"

At that moment Nujum noticed a flash of red…a color only one kid in his neighborhood bothered wearing. He knew what he had to do.

"Jake take another shot!"If he hadn't been trying he wouldn't have thought his brother crazy.

"We'll just tire ourselves out."

"Trust me!"

"& die? Nujum be reasonable." This line had been commonly used by Jake on his reckless brother & this had apparently only made him more reckless. In Jake's eyes.

Nujum charged at the giant. "Don't" Jake cried after his brother, but he had cleared a way to the right leg. Jake had no choice. A blow took it out, & the monster fell. But the shade's piled on the Syed's & they couldn't do much.

But Cain could. "TAKE THIS NOOBS!" Armed with a Nerf shotgun, Cain shot the giant in the head, taking it out. After a few minutes with Cain's help, the shades were defeated.

"Thanks Cain I owe you one." was the first thing out of Jakes mouth.

"Not really I owe you $3." Cain replied.

"Really? when." (Actually I wrote this to remind him he owes )

"The carnival, remember."

"oh Ya, I forgot about that."

"Hey were is Cole & Summer?" This was Nujum.

"Oh they're safe."

"How can you tell?"

"Cole took a light saber & knocked a couple of them back while Summer took another gun & fired at them."

"hey how come a toy did so well?"

"It's only a toy when you fire toys out of it."

"& Zaid?"

Zaid was Cain's 5 year old brother.

"He's with my parents on the other side of town. Ruby & Sarah?"

Sarah was Nujum's 2 year old sister, but her birthday was also November.

"They're also on the other side of town."

"Okay so our families are probably safe, being in a car, so that just leaves…"

"AAAHHHH!"

That voice was unmistakable. Three head's stared next to the Syed's house & at,

"Erika's!" Nujum & Cain both exclaimed. The three of them quickly charged towards the Malik's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Nujumkh owns only a few characters in the story.

Character fan fiction gaiaonline  
Aimee ? Tasusa  
Charlex ? Kingdom-Hearts-Otaku  
Rolan+4 organization XIII characters: THE TRUE RAGRIZ  
taunting twins Blue Rose ?  
Erika ? ? (My neighborhood gave this.)  
if he missed you please let him know!"

Erika had been running for a long time. Too long. She was running out of breath.

Quickly she managed to get into her room, & only when she was in she realized that this was a foolish thought. Erika's room was at the end of the second floor hallway, with only one way in & out.

She had to think! What should she do? Those demon kittens would be here soon.

It kept repeating in her head, _what am I going to do?_

_What am I going to do!_

_WhatAmIGoingToDo!_

She kept remembering the times she had in this house. Having her sibling, Moeez, Amina, & Bilal. Getting a bunk bed. Starting her giant…wait.

That's it!

O.O

"Sora, give the wheel!" Kairi yelled as she was, once again, pinned to the wall.

"Give that thing here!" Riku commanded.

"Slow down!"

"I will smack you if we get of this alive!"

"Left! Left! Left!"

"Get away from that meteor"

Too late.

"Erika!" Cain yelled," can you hear me? Give us a sign."

Three boys were running across an open door looking for their friend & taking out as many shades as there. They had managed most of the bottom floor but these things were endless. It was as if he was hitting a ball that kept coming back. Cain wasn't sure if they could keep this up, though Jake's giant key was certainly better at dealing with these things then his Nerf gun or Nujum's golf club.

_THUD._

_THUD._

_THUD._

"What the heck was that?" asked Nujum nervously.

"Should we really find out? Actually do you really want to know?" Jake wondered.

"How should I know?" Cain replied

"Mind if I ask a question too?" Erika said.

"If you don't mind a few yourself." Nujum was surprised, but he had not forgotten where they were. Even so Jake & Cain didn't bother hiding their surprise any more than he did.

"Oh stop staring like you've seen a ghost. Did you think a girl can't handle being home alone."

"Well hey, we can make this no…I think there's 6." Nujum joked.

"I thought there were only 3." Cain replied.

"There will be only 3 of us if we don't get moving!"Jake of course.

Soon the four of them were up on their feet & moving, fast. When they were out they were a bunch of kids with a club, Nerf, giant key, & the wooden bat Nujum had dropped earlier. Erika grabbed the bat.

"Anymore demon kittens?" she asked

"Demon what? Oh you mean the shades? That's what I call them anyway." Jake replied, looking around," huh, I think they finally stopped. Guess even they had a limit."

SC-RUCH!

BOOM!

Eight eyes turned towards the Syed's as what could only be described as a HUGE red fat shade with a small head, but bigger arms, smashed their house into a pancake.

"HOW IN," RATED M," are we going to take that thing." Nujum must have been really annoyed about these things.

**O.O**

BOOM!

"It hit the engine!" Sora cried.

"What." Kairi exclaimed, wishing her boyfriend hadn't taken the wheel.

"Everybody, HOLD ON!"

"Had that covered since you started driving." Riku muttered.

Back at the Syed's, the four of them were wildly shooting, whacking, dodging, etc., but couldn't land a blow. Until…

BOOM!

A strange, red ship crashed onto the beast, smashing it to nothing.

"Okay, next time I'll knock you out _before_ you take the wheel!" said one male voice.

"Oh please, I'd like to see you try!"Another, obviously annoyed, replied.

"Don't fight now!" a girls voice interrupted," where are we?"

"You would be on my lawn, or more specifically my house." It appeared as if Cain wasn't the only one who hadn't notice Nujum going inside.

"Oh really, im sorry about that." The girl replied.

"No worries, you actually saved my life from that shade." Nujum replied.

"Shades?" the first boy replied.

"I think we should talk." Said the second.

"I'll make some…oh wait, my kitchens smashed. Well maybe the honey buns survived!"


	5. Chapter 5 final introductory

Disclaimer: "Nujumkh owns only a few characters in the story.

Character fan fiction gaiaonline  
Aimee ? Tasusa  
Charlex ? Kingdom-Hearts-Otaku  
Rolan+4 organization XIII characters: THE TRUE RAGRIZ  
taunting twins Blue Rose ?  
Erika ? ? (My neighborhood gave this.)  
if he missed you please let him know!"

Ch.5 beginnings

I haven't been describing the newer characters well so I should start by doing it now. Imagine this scene: a large number of kids sitting in the middle of a ruin that was once the Syed's. In one corner were Sora, Riku, & Kairi. No descriptions needed there, if you don't know who they are type it up in a search box & hit images.

One the opposite corner you would see Jake, a 5ft boy with glasses & a giant key in front of him. He was wearing a purple shirt that said "volunteer "on the back & some navy blue pants with a pair of blue/white Nike's. To his right was 5 foot 11(& bragging) Nujum with a yellow "NY" shirt, plus jeans, some acne, a gulf club (he refused to let go of), & some sandals. To Jake's right were two boys, Cole(about 4 ft) & Cain(Jakes height) holding a shotgun & a double light saber. Cain had a green aeropostal t-shirt & khaki pants & Cole had a similar outfit, but blue shirt. Both had black/blue shoes too.

A little further right to Nujum were 2 girls. Summer was the tallest, near Nujum's height even. She was plump & dressed in a bright purple shirts & jeans. Erika (right of Summer) had laid her weapon in front of her, like Jake & Summer, & wearing her hijab (religious reasons) like Summer. She was smaller, however, & wore a Jeans jacket with navy blue pants.

"So that when you crashed right into that huge…uh," Jake was saying.

"Heartless." Said Sora

"Right, & here we are."

There was a silence.

Nujum broke it, "so when do we leave?"

"WHAT!" the word echoes throughout the room.

"Oh c'mon don't pretend." He said to Sora, Riku, & Kiari," If you think for one second I am not coming with you guys now you're mistaken. & you," he pointed to Jake," that key could help save us all. I doubt it's a soul weapon but it's pretty powerful."

"A what?" Jake replied. He was a bit worried about what his brother was suggesting, but the word caught him by surprise.

"Soul weapon? Oh right you don't know. A soul weapon is when your heart is full realization of the world & life around you shows. It's like when you know & feel the worlds around you. & don't call me sentimental, it's predicted but they just told me what I need to know to ensure it." He again pointed at the trio."

"Err what do you mean?"Riku asked.

"Nobody's don't have heart's right. Well you get your soul weapon when you stay true to your heart at the upmost time. When you believe, you can do anything. Those Nobodies didn't have a heart to follow, so they're soul weapons were unlocked."

"Wow." Kiari breathed into Sora & Riku's ears. "He knows his share."

"How do you know about these anyway?" Jake asked skeptically. His brother often made up a bunch of gibberish to sound cool & then when he asked that he'd say…

"Internet/ magnas. I told you; sometimes I look up stuff from them & find these really random facts."

Sora thought for a moment, "Well it's true that Jake could help. A lot. I doubt the organization has gotten any stronger but they were still pretty tough last time."

"It's been about 2 months since we last saw them," Riku added, "we're not exactly at the top of our game & they've had time to prepare. Are you sure you want to come."

Jake was uncertain, he might be pretty smart but this was a fight. Even with the keyblade, could he really do much? Still, by the sound of it, these guys are gonna need all the help they can get. "I'm in."

Now Nujum came up to him, & Jake was more nervous. He honestly didn't like his brother. He was reckless, always trying to make jokes & was scarcely serious. Most likely all he would do in the other worlds is getting in the way. How was he going to tell him he shouldn't tag along.

"I don't think I'm coming with you."

Huh?

"you, you're not?" surprise filled Jake's voice. He tried to hide the relief.

"Well, for part of the journey I am. We should probably check on those friends of your Sora. The ones in radiant garden."

"I think they can take care of themselves." Sora answered. He wanted to finish this before it began. He _had_ to stop the organization, before they hurt his friends again.

"Would you rather find them attacked by another million heartless? Especially now that they believe they have achieved peace."

Well when you put it that way," Alright but why are you coming. This isn't going to be some picnic you know. & you can't really do much with that golf club."

"Exactly."Nujum nodded, as if this was a common & obvious."Right now I'm worthless, unless I get into the action. If I help Leon & the others I'm bound to get stronger.

But not all of us can go." He looked around," We shouldn't have to many people tagging along. So who's joining us."

& that's how Erika, Cain, Nujum, & Jake crowded into the gummi ship & took off.


	6. To radiant garden

Disclaimer: "Nujumkh owns only a few characters in the story.

Character fan fiction gaiaonline  
Aimee ? Tas-detechno  
Charlex ? Kingdom-Hearts-Otaku  
Rolan+4 organization XIII characters: THE TRUE RAGRIZ  
taunting twins Blue Rose ?  
Erika ? ? (My neighborhood gave this.)  
if he missed you please let him know!"

NON ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEY'RE REPECTFUL COMPANIES.  
**Im trying to make these paragraphs longer and more detailed so please bear with me**

**-Chapter 6 To Radiant Garden-**

"And last but not least the escape pod." Sora concluded, finishing the tour as fast as possible. He had been banned from the room with the steering wheel & was clearly bored of the tour Kairi suggested. Kairi was also pilot, even though she had far far less knowledge and experience to driving a spaceship.

Right about now, Sora leaned back on the wall & yawned. He hated being in the gummi ship. Too restricted. Nujum looked out the window. Sora walked next to him.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Ya. Never could picture it like this in text books."

"I never got tired of looking at it. When I saw the text books I just seemed like I was the only one who knew what it was really like. Everyone in class seemed so satisfied with the picture."

"Wonder what they'd say if they were here right."

Sora took a long look at the window," depends on who they are I guess."

Nujum laughed.

"Did I miss something"

"No im just trying to imagine certain people's reactions."

"Oh go figure."

"Go figure?"

Nujum cracked a bit, and Sora managed to smile.

Jake took one look at them & thought _great, 2 of 'em._

After a little small talk Jake, Cain, & Sora decided to go up to the bridge (in an attempt to break the rule of not going near the steer). Erika looked at Nujum.

"Are you coming?"

"Nah, I want to stay here a bit longer."

She left without a second thought.

On the way back to the bridge the ship suddenly lurched left, shaking a bit.

At the bridge Kairi was heard yelling over the speaker," Umm, guys. Are there supposed to be heartless attacking us at us in space!"

The shipped shook again & and one of the escape pod fell off. Then there were suddenly a stram of lasers from the gummi ship as Riku had quickly started pressing the bright red button labeled 'lasers.'

"Umm, never mind were okay."

The gummi ship's lasers quickly qiped out the heartless in space.

"Well that wasn't too hard." Sora noticed.

"Well these lasers help. I think the ship was hit." Kairi replied

"Nothing Cid can't fix."

Everyone had gathered on the bridge in the short time of action, or at least they thought there were all of them.

Then Cain noticed something, "Hey were is Nujum?"

"He stayed in the escape pod looking at space," Erika replied, "why?"

But then everyone noticed. An escape pod had fell off. And Nujum wasn't with them.

**-o.o-**

Five minutes before that little scene, school was out.

_God, I hate this school! _Thought Aimee. She was considered of a tall height, brown hair, and hazel eyes. It was June 20 & the last day of school. It started late but she could still hate it for ending late end. As usual she was running down the stairs not to catch the bus, but so she could get her report card out of her locker, where she had 'stored' it three days back . She tripped down the last few steps & crashed into a kid who looked 16, black hair, blue eyes,& dark skin (Oh and they're both wearing white buttoned shirts, Aimee's wearing a blue skirt Rolan's wearing blue slacks) . The two of them fell straight through the door of a janitor's closet.

"OW! Watch were your going!" The boy scolded.

"Sorry."Aimee replied, getting up and dusting herself a bit. She took a minute to stretch, then gave the boy a hand up. He still had that scowl, but that was his problem, she had to get moving. Then, as she turned to leave, something caught her eye.

"Is that a…a black hole?"

It was weird. There was a dark hole in the side of the closet. It had a sort of purplish tinge in it, but other than that it was completely black, with darkness practically flowing from it. The boy walked over and bent down to get a better look.

"It's definetly a hole of some kind." He replied.

She took a step closer. And tripped. Into the hole.

"HEY!" In an idiot attempt to help the boy grabbed her, but their weight together pulled him down with her. Into the hole

Suddenly they were surrounded by darkness, black and purple swirling around them, then by…blue?

"Whoa."They both looked around. There were half a dozen more holes around them. Aimee looked wildly and started walking, almost absentmindedly, towards one of them.

"Where do you think they leads?" She wondered aloud.

The boy stood there for a small time processing what she said. Then, before she stepped into the darkness, he grabbed her.

"Whoa there clumsy. Next thing you know we'll be in the ocean. We should head back to school, my parents are-" he stopped short.

He stopped because the hole they had come through was gone.

"Greeeeat. See what your clumsiness did." On the word 'did' he noticed her jump into a black hole in time for it to vanish.

"Oh man are you serious? Okay Rolan pick a hole." He looked a bit then simply closed his eyes and ran into one at random.

**-o.o-**

**Nujum said "Gimme the damn mic."**

***Nujum stabs the narrator in the side of the head with his new scythe.**

***Narrator dies.**

***Aimee comes up.**

**She says," I think you killed him."**

**The teens stand in silence. For about 3 seconds.**

**Then Nujum grabs the mic.**

"**Now let's here this in first person!"**

***Aimee takes the mic from him.**

**And she added the disclaimer (again) ," Nujumkh only own the character Nujum. All other original characters belong to several friends; so many that it is too long to write. Might copy & paste if he gets around to it. Non—original character's belong to their rightful companies." **

**-o.o-**

This is Jake. Just thought you may wanna know Erika, Kiari & Sora all got moppy eyed about Nujum, but I kept telling them it wasn't that big a deal. Now before you call me a bad brother let me just say it's not like he was anything but a nuisance around & probably would have been throughout the trip. I was honestly expecting him to wimp out of the bigger fights. He may be older, but I was smarter & friendlier. I know because I had more friends & better grades at home.

I really wondered why Sora & Kiari were so freaked about him. Riku even got this faraway look. I know he seemed nice but they just met him. I could promise them that once they knew him he'd be no more than a nuisance. That seemed to make them sadder.

Though they cheered up when the screen said that we were close to radiant garden.

"It was forever since we've seen Leon and the gang." Sora said.

I asked him;" couldn't you visit them in this ship anytime you wanted."

"No, we never wanted to leave our world. Protect the world border you know. And to be honest it was kind of hard to leave the place. Even now I wish I was back." He looked at the floor, & I could only wonder what he was thinking about.

"So why now?"

He took a moment to answer."Nobodies."

I sat next to him," What exactly do they do, I mean you told me about the heartless, & maleficent, & nobodies, but what do nobodies do? Heartless devour hearts I know, but nobodies are empty shells right?"

"Well yes it's just that…hold on we're here!" Sora jumped up as the gravity began to pull the ship.

-o.o-

OH DANG IT.

Its still only 1000 words .

Look next chapter I promise ill make longer, and I'm pretty sure I can keep that promise because next chapter will be about another new character, and introduce the first world which Nujum will be in, It's in the game _**My Life as a King**_ for wii download for 1500 wii points (totally worth it) so if you have a wii and have it downloaded, you'll already have a good idea of the world since im not very good at descriptions.

Also if you have time please see my Deviant art, .com/ or my YouTube at .com/user/nujumkh?feature=mhee , And my most recent guild in gaiaonline .com/guilds-home/n-k-s-cafe/g.338583/ .I appreciate any advice you can give me, or just join and be happy.


	7. New Sourroundings FINISHED! READ!

**Nujum said," hey long story short, I've rewritten the story again so if I get a little off or I accidently give the disclaimer twice or not introduce a character, please review it. Also, there will be Pokémon in it, so Pokémon haters please leave. And Pokémon fans, I may or may not put a few Pokémon couples. So now the story begins with:"**

**"NUJUM GET BACK HERE!" Jake yells to Nujum, who is riding a chocobo.**

**In fact Cain, Sora, and Riku are also seemingly annoyed for some reason and were chasing him.**

**"START IT START IT!" Nujum yells as he ducks a fira spell.**

**"Hold on," Charlex yells from the side," I need to read the disclaimer!" Quickly checking her pockets she mutters," okay where did I, HA! Okay let's see 'Nujum only own the character Nujum. All other original characters belong to several friends or Nujum; all non:original characters belong to their respectful companies and owners'".**

**"HEEEELP IM ON FIRE!"**

**"Okay I think we can start!"**

**-Ch.7;New surroundings-**

Ow! Pain in my left shoulder. Or is it my arm? OW! Okay don't move the shoulder.

Now let's see here. I am… uh… wow I forgot my own name. Okay slow down; where am I?

Alright I am… facedown, There we go I am lying face down with a badly hurt left arm and, hey is my nose bleeding? Weird I didn't even feel it. Alright I am in a dark place, is it a cave? Its feels like rock, hard, slightly cold, umm… what else defines rock? Color? Feel? Well it's gritty.

Focus, okay I'm in some sort of cave and I'm bleeding with no apparent memory. What else? Well I had better look around and find out. And I guess I had better get up.

I raise my right arm, bend it, and push myself upward. Owowowow! Okay non visible pain in the right shoulder. But I'm up… sort of. I was on my knees(and hands), and I take a look around. I'm not really in a cave, more like a canyon. The sky was dark and it was night. The moon was shining, and it was almost full. Around me were large dark shapes, probably rocks. I take a step and manage to pull myself into a standing position.

…Key…

Huh? That word…it's like a thought in the back of my mind. Well I should worry about it later, for now I think I got things to do. If I am in a canyon, I'm backed up to the end. Behind me is a solid rock wall, so I head the only way I can.

**-Meanwhile in another cave far, far away from there-**

"Nosepass flash!" Suddenly a bright light brightens the cave. A girl looks around, noticing every detail," wow this cave looks like it was…dug. But why? And more importantly how did we miss it?"

"Paaaass."

"Oh how I wish I could understand you Nosepass."

The girl wore a simple grey dress with a tie on it and pink leggings. Her black hair was pinned up in a slightly funny way so I curled in two small circles on her head and fell down. Her partner, Nosepass, was more of a blue rock shaped like a tiki head with a nose shaped red rock in the middle.

The girl, whose name was Roxanne, carefully searched the cave. Natural minerals were still there, and there seemed like a pickaxe had went into the stone wall. So it wasn't just random, this cave had been dug to infiltrate the gym. But why infiltrate a gym that was always open? Well actually there were several reasons. In the gym Roxanne's hard trained Pokémon slept, along with all the school funds and battle footage from all her challengers.

Who ever had tried to dig this cave obviously didn't know the exact area of where they were digging. They had almost finished a hole straight into the gym floor, where battles take place, and they had managed to dig a semi-narrow tunnel. Two, maybe three, could fit comfortably in here at once.

Obviously some small thieves had attempted to tunnel straight into the gym, or maybe a building near the gym. It didn't matter, they obviously weren't here anymore Roxanne was about to go when she noticed something in the shadows. Something, something not too small, was shaking. Roxanne pointed towards that direction and Nosepass obediently turned the light that way.

Almost as soon as the light hit it, it jumped at him. Roxanne, expecting it, called out the command," use zap cannon!"

-Quick note-

Just in case you don't really know much about Pokémon and decided to read on to find out, Pokémon are odd creatures with various powers and types, and not all necessarily for battling. While generally trainers go through a series of eight gyms to fight for their right to be in that regions Pokémon league, there are times when trainers will take a different path. In the Pokémon world, most people are Pokémon trainers, but training a Pokémon does not necessarily mean battle. Pokémon co:coordinators are kind of like modelers for Pokémon, Pokémon researchers study Pokémon, Pokémon doctors help heal sick Pokémon (usually nurse joy), etc. In any case lots of people use them for battle (good luck playing the game without), so it's common for the trainer to call out attacks for their Pokémon to use against an opponent.

…I wonder how often I typed Pokémon in just that.

**-0.0-**

Nosepass's nose suddenly glowed slightly and a yellow ball of energy shot from Nosepass's nose. A skinny little figured ran behind Nosepass as he fired a high energy ball of energy, exploding and ultimately blowing up several little shadows.

Roxanne watched the little figure scramble away from them. To her surprise it disappeared into a small hole made completely of a purple:black shadow. She hadn't the time to chase it, for surrounding her were several of the strangest living shadows.

**-0.0-**

…Sora…

Another little flash. I'm getting a bunch of these little things. What could they all mean? As I walk I can only wonder.

I can't tell if I'm making any progress though. This part of the canyon looks just like the last. Heck it could be the last for all I know.

_AAARIIIING!_

…damnit.

**-0.0-**

"Now, Rock tomb!"

Nosepa ss made a rumbling sound as stones around it flew up and crushed the final shadow above it.

Roxanne looked around, but only the silent stone walls came to her eyes. Something was missing. She knew she was forgetting something very important but it was just out of reach from her mind. She looked around and noticed something, while the cave did stop at her gym, something had made it their home. Rocks had been carefully chewn, yes chewn, to conceal a small place, probably to sleep.

It was odd, because whatever thieves dug this hole obviously couldn't have dug this, a pokemon probably did. Maybe it was the same pokemon from before… which made her wonder where that little guy went.

**-0.0-**

The 'little guy' was thinking the same thing. He was threatened, & now he had been driven out of his cave. But what drove him out?

A claw **smashed** a large **rock** nearby.

A small figure looked towards it, wincing at the light coming from that direction.

He looked down. He never had something to be called, never saw anything to protect, why does he want the cave.

No. No he couldn't think like that. That was the way he thought. He was gone. _He_ wouldn't (he being this one whose POV this is being told from).

So he stepped into the light, attempting to ignore the light. He was taller than the others in his cave, but the outer creatures were over twice as tall as he was He had four sharp claws on two black hands. He had yellow body over to black feet. His two black eyes on his yellow face with a nose and a mouth like the outer creatures gave a piercing gaze that usually kept others off of him .

But the back of his head was not like the rest of them; his second mouth. The back of his head stemmed into a much larger mouth with nothing on it but jaws and a yellow circle.

That's the part that made him what _he_ had called him. That had defined him and gave him all he needed to survive. The part that made him that strange word.

"Mawhile."

**-0.0-**

…_Cain_…

Another flash, huff, a small floating bit of memory. But I can't think about it now.

Crunch, crunch, Huff, crunch, dribble.

The sound of my feet echoes as I bolt around multiple corners, sometimes kicking a rock over in my haste.

Huff, I don't think I have to run any, huff, farther. Whatever had made that, huff, sound should be far behind me now. I couldn't keep running like, huff, this. Have to rest.

I sit down, wincing at my left arm, and take several deep breaths. And I think a little bit.

Actually it was a bit more like, _Oh My God What The Heck Is Going On?_, but I think I like think better. Alright I have to take my time and think a bit. I'm clearly lost in a very large-ish canyon. There are multiple sounds all around me, one of which recently freaked me out into a 10 second sprint. I'm apparently alone…

Except I must have turned at least a dozen times since I woke up.

_Shit!_ Were those rocks before rocks? Oh great now I have to…

_THUD!_

What? What was that? I feel an immediate rush of adrenaline, and I'm on my feet again.

**-0.0-**

I step out of the dark void, traces of purply-black wisps following me. I look around and I feel odd. All around me are these half-broken buildings with near gone roofs and withered walls. There are rock everywhere and a huge stone wall surrounds what probably used to be a town. To my left I can see stair, and my right a walkway to more stairs. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm on a higher side of the town. Down below, in what looks like it could be the center of it all, is a blue crystal easily much larger than I am.

The town was actually looks really cool. Not that it was that large a town, even if the buildings were finished. It was night, and a waning (or waxing, I can never tell) moon is up and too my right, giving a very small glow over the town, but I can tell it's about as large as my neighborhood. The roads are all straight and crisscrossing, and all the houses looked alike from what I could make out, wait is that a broken fountain on that street left of the crystal?

_THUD!_

I screamed. I screamed because a very large rock just fell right in front of me.

What _is_ this place?

**-0.0-**

I just have to keep moving. Come on Charlex, it can't be much farther. One foot in front of the other.

Ow, Step, OW, Step, Ow. Maybe a break is in order.

I sit down, not thinking that or where the particular rock I sat on had been prior to this spot in the canyon, and look at my lower left leg. The wound from yesterday looked just as bad as the last time I checked (although I wonder how long ago that was), but it didn't hurt as much. At least it wasn't spilling blood like yesterday. Looking at it made me daydream all over again.

Why'd I go? I had some friends, food, and a fluffy bed, why'd I go? It's true, no one actually comes over anymore, I had no idea which one I'd call my best friend, I never really slept at night, but why had I left.

Then a crazy thought slips past my head.

What would they say if they saw me now? My hair is probably a wreck but (others than the wound and some minor cuts) I still looked like I did back home. My eyes told me that my dark pink hair flowed around my dress almost at my waist. I still had pretty sapphire blue eyes and had on violet spaghetti strapped dress that goes down to my knees.

But would the kids at school look at me different if I had somehow gotten home. Or maybe if I turn around, travel over a week by foot and two by boat all the way home?

How would everyone have seen me? As a brave warrior? As a train wreck? As the idiot she really was?

I look back to the canyon I came from. How could I go back? There's no way I'd make it, not with the food I have left and the wounds I have. I don't have time to dream. Ignoring my leg, I stand up and turn away from the path I took to get here. I wouldn't remember the way back anyways, I still have to-

_Thud!_

…Rocks? A loud echo of something falling bounces around the canyon. That's odd, I figured that this canyon wouldn't fall, unless t was as old and eroded as the town was by now. Or maybe the towns…

The town's stone wall.

**-Mawhile-**

_Thud!_

The loud noise startled him, but he didn't mind. Noises meant the outer world was still there, not dark and empty as the rest of these rocks. Although there was that annoying white light from above him but that didn't matter much; he stood in the shade.

As he walked pictures of that other one appeared. In his head came the bread from that hand, the cold, dark eyes, the-

No. It wasn't a loud angry thought, but it froze him inside.

No. He stopped walking. He couldn't stop thinking.

Saariing!

More noises, focus on the noises. That sound, as though another was here and was rather unhappy about something. Maybe if he followed it, he'd find who was in his cave. He decided to run.

**-0.0-**

I turn the corner and groan. A dead end. Not even the dead end were I woke up. My whole body began to hurt a little, maybe I should rest.

I turn my heel to move to the last crossroad, which wasn't too far back. Maybe if I retraced my steps? At least I might be able to figure out what was that next to me, or maybe find someone there. If only I knew-

SAAARIIING!

I stop. That sound was way closer than the others. Too close to ignore, and I had almost hit the crossroad.

Nervously I walk the small bit farther, listening. There's something in the right road, where I came from, but I can't see because of the canyon's shape. I press myself against the wall and make my way like very slowly, warily making my way to that edge (how do I know that slowly necessarily means carefully?).

I don't bother looking over the side when I get there; my ears have it covered. Something keeps grunting, then there's a quick _smash, dribble, dribble, dribble_ like pebbles rolling.

I honestly don't know what to do. I admit to being a little scared, but c'mon think about it!

Later, right now I should probably do something, like run. Or look over and see what I'm running from. Yah that's a good idea, just a small peek. One small little peek. Just one. Any day now.

Once I psyched myself enough I looked over the side. What I was looking at was some sort of…bear. It stood on two feet and had an odd yellow circle on its belly but other than that it was a bear. That's all I can say, it was taller than me, had brown fur, claws, an odd face but regardless its-

_…Nobody…_

I grunt, my knees buckle a little but I manage to stay upright. Another flash, but this one was different. It's hard to describe, but it doesn't matter. I have to focus.

I look up to see a large brown claw coming at me.

**-Aimee-**

I screamed because a large rock fell two inches behind me, followed by multiple smaller rocks that thankfully didn't hit me because I scrambled out of the way turning towards them. Immediately I'm choking on years of dust. Years of old, cloudy, choking dust.

As soon as it settles I look up, not moving in case I start a trend. I think I'm standing under a door. Or the rest of the door because now there's a huge gaping hole at the top. It clicks in to me that the whole town is surrounded by a large stone wall. As holy as it is, it's still pretty much together, even the three gates (I could see two others from up here).

Too weird, I feel like I just found a post-apocalypse world. I out to get out .. of…

How'd I get here?

It feels weird right now, thinking back, but I can't remember how I got here. I remember a large blue place, some kid, and…that's it. I can't tell how I got here! How do I get back?

Oh well, no use standing around. I walked around (careful to avoid all the buildings); down many stairs past a signpost , some kind of inn, making my way towards the blue crystal.

I hear something out of the corner of my ear but I completely ignore it.

Soon enough I'm in front of the crystal. It gives a faint glow, and I suddenly don't want to touch it. The whole reason I walked here was to do just that, but now I just don't want to.

So I don't, I turn towards the castle. It's a straight walk from here to there and a stone's throw away. I start walking slowly and I wonder, what happened here? Something happened, a hole town of people don't just get up and leave. Maybe a storm or something wrecked their houses and they had to move, or maybe just killed them.

I absentmindedly put my hand on the house next to me. Immediately I push out a brick causing the whole building to go down (woah).

Killed them seems a bit more accurate. I keep moving, faster now. I should try focusing on something else, like how did the city look before. I can't picture it, but I'm sure the people who lived here were a bit tidier than rocks on the floor. The people all lived near the castle. I was almost there.

I pass the last house and find one last flights of stairs. My legs feel fine, so I head up. No time passes as I pass the steps and open the two front doors.

**-Charlex-**

_Saaring!_

Ugh, more stupid noises from the monsters in the forest, but I can focus. In my mind I keep replaying the loud thud in my head. I keep thinking of which way it came from.

I'm hoping this is it, but I know I shouldn't. I've pinned my hopes multiple times on finding the Paradak, but I've been let down more than enough times. I mean it's not like I heard a sound like this time, but sounds are sounds. Even if I have not heard one like that one I can be positive I haven't heard _or _seen everything in the forest. Still, I _have _to find it, I just have to. Paradak was my hometown when I was smaller, back when I was five I had lived there. I had never been mistreated or beaten, but I could never really be happy. Sure I'd crack at a joke, sure I'd smile every here and there (ow! Stupid rocks). But moving around every other year the way I had left me without anything permanent except my mom. That was why I've travelled here, this is why I'm here. This will be what I do in life.

A little flutter distracts me from the edge of my eye. I spin my head, but nothing moves. I prepare my bow, silence.

I can't see anything in front of me, it's like a wall of black. I move carefully, trying to make my feet quiet through the tiny _crunch_ they tend to make on the rocks.

At the edge I took on last step, right out of the canyon. Well that worked out nicely.

I look up and the moon shines brighter than the stars. Its shadow covers me, but I don't mind; I'm used to it. I look to its light, and I the moon shows me a nightmare.

It looked a lot like a suit of armor, a helmet, gauntlets, metal boots (all of which was purple). Yet they were all floating. The boots were grounded, but the rest of its body floated above the ground. It had no legs above its steel purple boots, the rest was the body armor, gauntlets without arms and the helmet without shoulders. The only thing on its body was an odd heart symbol; a black heart with two red lines crossing it like an _x_.

I almost stepped but, but then I noticed something behind it. A stone wall, huge, much larger than me, the armor, both of us. It seemed as though a shiny blue light from inside it made it glow.

I flash back ten years ago. That glow, it can only be the blue crystal. That stone wall…it was Paradak.

I fall on my knew; I feel like crying, but no tears come out. It's right there, my hometown. Paradak, I finally made it. Over behind that wall were the buildings of stone and wood, long walkways and stairways, the blue crystel she had spent so much time staring at. Paradak; there was just one thing in my way.

I stand up, and slowly notch the arrow of my bow. I thought I'd die a lot of times before now.

I wasn't turning back.

**-END CHAPTER 7;NEW SOURROUNDINGS-**

** Wow that took waaaaaay longer than I expected, I honestly respect author a lot more now. 4000 words! Thank god I have an outline of whats going to happen, im not going to have to re-write the story anymore.**

** Also since I have the story written down I might not accept characters anymore. I don't mind receiving suggestions and characters, but I don't mind changing it up a bit. No changes in the past stories though, unless there's a misspelled word, or Jake screws it up.**

**Just so you know I'm trying to keep all my stories in the same general layout, so after the story I'm going to put at the bottom a small column about any new characters that appear in the story ****in that chapter. ****I'm not going to repost all bios, unless I have to update them for whatever reason.**

**Also if you have time please see **

**my Deviant art, (user is nujumkey) or **

**my YouTube at ****.com/user/nujumkh?feature=mhee****, **

**my guild on gaiaonline ****.com/guilds:home/n:k:s:cafe/g.338583/**

**or look at some of my other fanfictions. **

**I appreciate any advice you can give me, or just join/watch and be happy.**

**-New Original Characters-**

**-Character name: Nujum**

**Character creator: Nujum (fanficition user)**

**Character weapon: undefined**

**Character summary: Jake's older brother and classmate he so far silently daydreams, except if something comes up.**

**-Character name: Aimee**

**Character creator: tas-d-techno (gaia user)**

**Character weapon: undefined**

**Character summary: A clumsy girl who spends more time doing things then thinking about them.**

**-Character name: Rolan**

**Character creator: The True Ragriz (gaia user)**

**Character weapon: undefined**

**Character summary: Always over thinking things he is easily disturbed by others.**

**-Character name: Charlex**

**Character creator: Kingdom Hearts Otaku (gaia user)**

**Character weapon: bow and arrow**

**Character summary: She ran away from her home looking for a fabled kingdom her mother tried to build. Her dream is to recreate it.**

**-New Non-Original Character-**

**Character name: Roxanne**

**Owned by: Pokemon Company**

**World: Pokemon (Anime)**

**Character summary: The rock type gym-leader of Rustboro city, she spends her free time teaching.**

**-New Pokemon-**

**-Pokemon name: Nosepass**

**Pokemon owner: Roxanne**

**Pokemon type: rock**

**Pokedex summary: ****When endangered, it may protect itself by raising its magnetism and drawing iron objects to its body.**

**Pokemon attitude: unknown**

**-Pokemon name: Mawhile **

**Pokemon owner: Nobody**

**Pokemon type: Steel**

**Pokedex summary: Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams.**

**Pokemon attitude: He fight his own battles and he takes care of himself. That all he could ever want.**

**-0.0-**

**Once again if you have time please see **

**my Deviant art, (user is nujumkey) or **

**my YouTube at ****.com/user/nujumkh?feature=mhee****, **

**my guild on gaiaonline ****.com/guilds:home/n:k:s:cafe/g.338583/**

**or look at some of my other fanfictions, preferably my pokemon one "How worlds collide because that is the one I mostly update after this one. The rest are just ideas I never really elaborated on.**

**Also please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter and how you think I could improve my writing.**


End file.
